110815 - Hello Vigil
09:25 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling celestialVindicator CV at 21:25 -- 09:25 AT: hello vigil! 09:25 CV: Hello. This is the stubborn one, yes? 0_0 09:26 AT: if by stubborn you mean aaisha yes i apologize! forgot i had not given you my handle 09:27 CV: It is quite alright. Your text color matches your blood. It is most convenient. 0_0 09:28 AT: yes we all type like that, hemotyping 09:28 AT: except cara she types in gray 09:28 AT: and i guess the humans dont? 09:29 CV: My kind type in our blood colors as well. I find it slightly duplicitous to do otherwise. 0_0 09:30 CV: It suggests deception. 0_0 09:30 AT: does your blood relate to your caste as well? 09:30 AT: and i can promise that cara is not deceptive, it is something she had to do to protect herself 09:31 AT: my species did not take kindly to mutants 09:31 CV: Our stims color our blood, as well as our eyes. And our society was hardly more forgiving in that regard. 0_0 09:32 CV: But, they are all dead now, so their opinions matter little. 0_0 09:33 AT: very true, though old habits die hard especially in terms of protecting onesself 09:35 CV: Perhaps. In time, they should shed such shields, however. If tou should succed, you must build a new society, free of the habits and restrictions of the old. 0_0 09:37 AT: i imagine she will eventually and i plan to 09:37 AT: i have no used my dry room in a long, long time but it is time to put it to good use again 09:38 CV: What is the purpose of this dry room? 0_0 09:38 AT: well it was my planning room when i was back on alternia and actually taking my heiress thing seriously 09:38 AT: i lived underwater so i had to have one built, i like working on paper water hates paper 09:40 CV: Water does not have emotions. But yes, paper does not react well to water. Where did you get this paper? 0_0 09:41 AT: i would order it and it would get shipped to me in a waterproof container id have the violetbloods that brought it take it to the room 09:41 AT: well more of the in between where i drained the water out i dont like people going in there without my permission 09:42 CV: Yes, but how did they get the paper? Did they chop down innocent trees, or merely gather fallen branches? 0_0 09:43 AT: i. never looked into that? i would assume it was from the trees or well honestly most of it was probably off planet 09:44 AT: alternia was basically a giant nursery 09:46 CV: In the future, I strongly suggest you make your paper from fallen wood, rather then butchering harmless plants. Nature must be defended from the exploitation of flesh beings. 0_0 09:47 AT: mm i will take it into consideration the lack of a research base is really irritating 09:47 CV: What do you intend to research? 0_0 09:48 AT: i was curious what state alternia was in ecologically 09:48 AT: it doesnt matter i guess right now but i have no basis as to what we should be avoiding 09:48 AT: and as heiress i was a little too egotistical to care 09:51 CV: Yes, your planet is dead. But youradesire to protect its plantlife is admirable. My recommendation is to defend greenery wherever you can, and consume those who would seek to do it harm. 0_0 09:52 AT: uh yes well you seem to have started me on the consuming habit 09:52 AT: i lean toward more of the re-educate approach myself 09:53 AT: there's no point in killing someone if theyre still good for work 09:53 CV: If you consume their flesh, you gain their strength, and can do the work yourself. 0_0 09:55 AT: yes but as empress id be a tad to busy to do a single trolls labor as id be watching over everyone elses 09:56 CV: You are "empress" over a handful of individuals. Eventually, you could gain enough power to make them all unnecessary, if need be. 0_0 09:57 AT: a handful now but i was thinking more of big picture empire here and you mean in the game? 09:58 AT: i suppose though i feel im racing against one of our players here who very much has a kill everyone thought process 09:59 CV: A destructive sentiment. The game cannot be won by a single individual. 0_0 09:59 AT: indeed thus the race 09:59 AT: i need to get her under control and she is refusing help 10:00 CV: Who is this individual, and on which planet are they located? 0_0 10:02 AT: ramira, land of violence and violane 10:02 AT: currently waiting to get off this land actually 10:03 CV: I see. I can bring her to you, if you wish. Her flesh should make you stronger. 0_0 10:05 AT: that is a kind offer thank you vigil but i am going to give her a little time to shape her shit up 10:05 AT: its why i chose her land first though shed prefer to do it alone 10:06 CV: As you wish. Do not give her too much free reign, however. The damage that can be done by a single mad player can be incalculable. 0_0 10:08 AT: i imagine so i will be keeping an eye on her and i will be her executioner if i must 10:08 CV: Good. 0_0 10:09 AT: but i do have a few things to discuss with you briefly if you have the time? 10:11 CV: I do. Scarlet is currently asleep. Her cheek is pressed against the stone. The way she is posed, she almost appears to be a statue, carved by then hand of a artist gifted beyond all words. 0_0 10:13 AT: i can imagine, she is quite lovely even if she irritates me 10:14 AT: tho i think admitting that irritates me more but lying to yourself is dumb 10:15 AT: as for the things to discuss, the first do you remember the conversation we had when you took my matepsrit and i to his land? 10:16 CV: After I removed your fingers in payment for what I believed was your treachery? 0_0 10:16 AT: yes 10:17 CV: I recall the conversation, yes. What about it? 0_0 10:19 AT: i was confused on my facts, my moirail had told me scarlet had left so i assumed she would move locations and not return as at the time i received this information she was playing another joke on us 10:19 AT: my matesprit and i thought she had his dreamself captive and were rather... panicked as she made it look like shed taken his horns 10:20 AT: however when she took us to derse later she was indeed in the haunted garden 10:20 AT: i apologise i was mixed up because of that i did keep the location of your matesprit from you 10:21 AT: you do not owe me a favor as the payment is valid 10:22 CV: I see. Your honesty is appreciated. Many would have remained silent. 0_0 10:23 AT: i prefer honesty ive seen too many trolls ruined because of their own lies and i hate misinformation 10:23 AT: you cant work with misinformation :| 10:24 CV: Or at the very least, your work is likely to be conterproductive, yes. 0_0 10:24 AT: that is also another problem 10:25 AT: onto the second matter i have to discuss 10:26 AT: milo howser one of the humans on our team requested your handle as he is also a space player, i gave it to him on the condition that he behave himself his handle is galvanizedGlobalization 10:26 AT: from what i have seen he is well mannered, though my matesprit warns me he has a temper i was unaware of 10:27 AT: i am not sure when he will try to contact you but if he causes any problems please let me know i will deal with him 10:27 AT: or i can leave him in your capable hands 10:27 CV: I do not fear his temper. Should he become unruly, I am more then capable of handling him. 0_0 10:28 AT: excellent :) fair warning humans seem to be more delicate than us trolls 10:30 CV: Interesting. I admit, the human Arch was far more tender then Eribus. Food for thought. 0_0 10:31 AT: ah yes i figured he was dead serios is going to have a fun time with the stains 10:31 AT: which actually reminds me 10:31 AT: which tower did you take me from on derse? 10:32 CV: Your tower, of course. 0_0 10:32 AT: yes i know but i don't suppose you could point me in the right direction back to it? i dont know how to find it they all look the same 10:33 CV: It will be the tower without a resident. 0_0 10:34 AT: ... well i suppose its a good enough excuse to explore derse 10:35 AT: you probably teleported in and our didnt you? 10:35 CV: It is the fastest method of transport, yes. 0_0 10:36 AT: very convenient im guessing all space players can do this? 10:38 CV: I do not know. I can do it, which is all that matters, in the end. 0_0 10:39 AT: i suppose we'll find out as milo is having his quest done first 10:40 AT: lot of frog catching going on over there as entertaining as that sounds 10:41 CV: Yes, I recall that it was quite amusing. At least, my love certainly found it so, laughing as I darted after elusive prey. 0_0 10:42 AT: mmm i can imagine with someone of your size yes :) ill have to ask nyarla or serios to take a video 10:44 CV: Do they intend to aid him in his task? 0_0 10:45 AT: we're splitting into teams yes, so both those two are probably having just as much trouble catching frogs 10:45 AT: they still need to second prototype his sprite and they need to get on that t b h 10:47 CV: The creation of the frog is most important. I hope that they take such responsibility seriously. 0_0 10:49 AT: they dont know what the frog is for yet because mia sprite vexing, very vexing i feel like im the only one thats bothered to reach out to mine 10:49 AT: tho a lot has happened and we're all seperated from our lands now so i cant blame them even if it irritates me 10:50 CV: The sprites can indeed be irritating. Full of riddles and jokes." 0_0 10:50 AT: well there is that, though mine seems sorry that he cant give me a direct answer 10:51 AT: idk how long that will last tho now that his matesprit is okay and not dead 10:53 CV: Truthfully, I have found sprites to be of limited value. You will dicover more of the game by exploring the lands for yourself. 0_0 10:53 CV: Better to rely upon your own strength then another's knowledge. 0_0 10:54 AT: something im taking to very keenly but knowledge is also another form of power and strength 10:55 AT: and you garner more knowledge by talking to others, reading or researching 10:55 AT: probably more ways but i digress 10:55 CV: Perhaps you are correct. I leave such things to my love. 0_0 10:56 AT: i was gonna say im sure thats how she opperates 10:57 AT: networking is another way to gain strength i suppose but now im starting to ramble 10:57 CV: Yes. 0_0 10:58 AT: apologies 10:58 AT: i believe that was it though i will warn you scarlet seems to have taken an interest in what we trolls call the black quadrent 10:58 AT: i know your species does not have quadrents but it seems she is engaging in that quad with nyarla and possibly myself at some point 10:59 AT: tho i'd rather not i doubt ill have a choice 10:59 CV: Ah, yes. She informed me that your romance was interesting. She seemed highly amused. 0_0 11:00 AT: yes four quads and i cant seem to settle for one in each confusing and irritating but thought you should know in case nyarla appears on derse at any point 11:00 CV: It is good to see that she is keeping her spirits up. 0_0 11:00 AT: does she not usually? 11:00 CV: Oh, she does. I simply worry, that is all. 0_0 11:02 AT: aah worry over matesprits that i am familiar with 11:03 AT: if you require my assistance please let me kno 11:05 CV: Thank you, but for the moment, I am pleasing my partner adequately. I do not require sexual assistance at this time. 0_0 11:06 AT: rather meant emotionally but sure youre welcome 11:06 CV: Scarlet also fufils the requirement. 0_0 11:08 AT: ah i would assume she would i guess i shouldve been clear, if there was anything i could do for scarlet please let me know 11:08 AT: i do not respond well to her messages currently so someone besides her asking me will probably get the point across clearer 11:10 CV: I see. I am a good deal more direct then my darling, it is true. I suppose I should not be surprised someone as blunt as you would have difficulty undertanding her. 0_0 11:11 AT: there is also the fact she irritates and teases me but yes 11:13 CV: Her flirtation can be complex, particularly for those unuse to recieving such attention. 0_0 11:14 AT: i am also unused to flirting when its just going to be a fling i am more... long term personally 11:14 AT: she has you im not sure why shes bothering us 11:14 CV: She enjoys novelty. 0_0 11:15 CV: You are aliens. I am sure you are most amusing for her to toy with. 0_0 11:15 AT: i just tsked irl yes as she made it clear to be the other day 11:16 AT: a pebble in her shoe and nothing more tho i imagine the pebble could get quite irritating after a while 11:16 AT: i suppose thats when shell drop us 11:17 CV: I doubt she could loft you to begin with. You look fairly heavy, and she is not as strong as I am. 0_0 11:17 AT: its a metaphor i was expressing that im not even an annoyance for her and when she tires of me shell either leave me alone or have me disposed of 11:18 AT: not unlike our own empress before she died, so i suppose i can relate on some level 11:19 CV: Ah. Yes, that is quite likely. 0_0 11:20 CV: Though she is far more likely to simply leave you alone then dispose of you. Unless you manage to annoy her. 0_0 11:22 AT: well that is one worry off my back i suppose time to try not to care about what she does then 11:22 AT: tho she is having a lot of my matesprit that is annoying 11:23 CV: Does he lack the stamina to satify you afterward? 0_0 11:24 AT: i have no idea 11:24 AT: weve only been together a few hours at a time and thats after a lot of stressful encounters so we sleep 11:24 AT: literally sleep 11:24 AT: scarlet seems to have free access 11:24 AT: tho i am planning to get his dreamself beat up a black queen if i can manage 11:26 CV: Ah, yes! Watching a lover commit violence can help to kindle desire. Scarlet and I often engage in intercourse after I have maimed or eaten someone. 0_0 11:28 AT: ... considering the idea perhaps yes, though i dont think id prefer that if it was without some reason 11:29 AT: rage induced violence perhaps if someone insulted me or him mmm 11:30 CV: Yes, violence is best used as a tool, rather then for its own sake. But nearly all problems can be solved by it. 0_0 11:32 AT: mmm purplebloods would do good to learn that lesson. but again my approach is more diplomatic before i break their necks 11:32 AT: also its more fun to ruin reputations and see them suffer but 11:32 AT: i digress 11:33 CV: Yes. 0_0 11:34 AT: anywho that was all unless you needed something from me? 11:35 CV: I do not, at the present time. If I should need something of you, I will most likely appear at your location, and ask you directly. 0_0 11:36 AT: that works for me, i will warn my teammates 11:36 AT: eribus is on my team so he may be... a bit nervous if you ever appear 11:36 CV: He has no reason to be, should he be polite from now on. He handle his punishment quite well. 0_0 11:37 AT: it can leave quite the impression tho but yes thank you for tending to him btw i dont kno if i said that our last encounter 11:38 CV: You only became aware of his limb loss late in our conversation. It is understandable. 0_0 11:40 AT: mmm yes i think i will go nibble on said limb again 11:40 AT: i'll troll you later then? 11:41 CV: If you so desire. Enjoy your sustenance. 0_0 11:41 AT: thank you! 11:41 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling celestialVindicator CV at 23:41 -- Category:Vigil Category:Aaisha